


Target

by Hectrex



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: 31 Days of Apex - Day 19 - Target: Loba doesn't know what to do after assembling the Broken Ghost. Perhaps Bangalore, unexpectedly, can provide some direction.
Kudos: 15





	Target

The last round fired, whizzing down the range before embedding itself in solid rock. Not even close. 3/4 of the shots had made impact with the target screen, but even those were just left of headshot territory. The last quarter of shots didn't even connect.

Loba laid the Flatline down on the table and let out a sigh that could have easily turned into a growl.

It had been this way ever since they found the last piece of the puzzle and her tormentor asked for a mercy killing, as if that murderer even knew what mercy was. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to stay in the games if she couldn't get her act together.

"Haven't seen a spread like that since Basic, or whenever Octane 'accidentally' uses two stims at the same time," stated Bangalore from the doorway.

Great. Just what was needed, another voice telling Loba that she really was terrible at this. She made sure to remove the grimace on her face as she spun around to face her critic.

"Oh really? And I suppose you've never missed a shot in your life, Captain?"

Now she was working her way down the ranks, but she likely wouldn't live if she made it down to Lieutenant.

"Just making an observation," replied Bangalore, trying to keep things civil, "In your case, it's usually something to do with morale when a soldier suddenly starts slipping."

Loba would have preferred to be alone, "Aww, that's sweet. Did you come here to cheer me up? Bring me a slice of birthday cake?"

Civility was for chumps. While walking closer, Bangalore fired back, "Maybe you could stand to be a little sweeter, princess. Not everybody's out to get you. Don't think too highly of yourself."

Loba had just about enough, "Why not? So you can keep looking down on me? I don't recall who died and made you the king of the canyon."

They were both within punching distance, and Bangalore was about to make a remark about Loba's parents... but she stopped herself.

"Way to go, Williams," Bangalore thought, "Nothing says 'morale' like spitting in someone's face."

The soldier backed up a step, breathed, and replied, "Sorry. Guess I need a little morale boost myself."

A change of tactic was needed: "I cleaned that gun earlier when I was done using it, so the sights are right. And I know you hit your shots from personal experience. So what's different today? Is it Revenant?"

Loba unclenched her fists. When the sergeant was right, there was no point in hiding from it. Where had all this fighting gotten her? Despite the animosity Loba used to revel in, the sergeant still showed up, and not for a fight. If Bangalore could put in the effort, then so could she, and if Bangalore, of all people, was willing to help, then maybe...

The wolf turned around and stared at the punctured target screen.

"It's... it's not just the demonio. Sure, now that I think about it, I'm a little overjoyed to think that he'll be out of my life, everyone's lives, for good. At the same time, I could find the source code and end up with a blade in my chest."

Bangalore walked up beside her, leaned against the table, and agreed, "I don't blame you. You've seen enough of people to know that face value's cheaply made and a false advertisement. Unless you're Gibraltar."

"Exactly," Loba felt relieved that, for once, they could see eye to eye on something, "but that's not the only thing. No matter how I play it out, no matter what choice I make, I'm met with an old flame: 'then what?'"

Bangalore paused and looked at the ground in deep thought. This conversation wasn't something to be rushed, and she realized Silva wasn't the only one with a tendency for speed. Sometimes, to be accurate, you can't just pull the trigger at every shape that moves.

Bangalore loaded a bullet into a magazine: "Did you have an answer to that before all this?"

"I did, and it usually came in the form of a new job, or something I wanted for myself. But nothing's ever made me this driven. If I kill him, will anything else matter as much? I guess that's part of why I can't decide on the source code either."

The soldier loaded another bullet: "That's the part of serving a bigger cause that they never tell you. One of the parts, at least. You end up giving it your all because you want to do the right thing, you want it to _matter_ , and then everything else feels empty when that's over, and you grab on to whatever's left."

Loba peered over at the soldier and said, "Sounds like someone's speaking from experience. So, what was your answer?"

A few more bullets: "I didn't know at first. It was like the adrenaline kept me going until it pushed me off a cliff. It was like I was falling, and sometimes I still feel that way. It never leaves you, and you have to live with that. But, I found the games and saw a way to get home, hopefully see my family again. But even if that doesn't happen, I've still got a family here. Might not be pretty, might not have a clue what we're doing, but that sounds a lot like any other family."

Loba wasn't convinced: "Are you saying I should return 'home' and be part of the family? Thanks, but I've done well without one all this time."

One last bullet: "Isn't family the reason you started this path in the first place?"

Loba didn't respond, still struggling to find a suitable answer, an answer that was the right one. After Bangalore had said goodbye, the thief looked over at the magazine, now fully loaded.

Looking down the range, Loba held the Flatline firmly in her hands, then reset her target.


End file.
